kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt eight
Shadows, a great misery has befallen the world. Well actually, the idiot that predicted the end of the world last week was wrong (or right seeing as I'm in school...). Anyway, apparently he's gonna be so badly beaten that he can't leave his house... AWESOME. Sea World, YAY!!! Well, now we have two choices on the world map, go up or go down. We're going to the bottom world as the top world is absolutely sh- damn, not allowed to swear. Head through the Gummi map and head to the world, if you've seen a certain movie, then you'll recognize it. Well Shadows, to Port Royal (pronounced Ro-ya-el Royal) we go. Once we land, you'll notice that the world is - as goofy would put it - kinda different. Maybe they should turn the lights on. Pick up the treasures on either side of the bell, save, head through the closest area to the save point and then things get a bit interesting. Do you see the difference between the people of this world and Pete yet? We need to try and defeat the pirates, but it doesn't work the first time, but Pete tells us their weakness and now we can attack them! After you're done, watch the talk bubble scene and then head across the bridge. Watch the cutscene and then defeat the Heartless. Watch the talk bubbles, work your way through town, take a right and then destroy the crates on the right wall. This'll get you a treasure chest and, if you blow up the crates on the left, you'll find a path. Carry on down the path that was already there to find another chest, then go back to the path you created, go to the dead end at the right to pick up a chest and then blow up the wall in front of where you came in for another. Defeat the Heartless and Pirate and then head out the gate. Watch the cutscene and then it’s time for a character box Talk to Will, say "I'm ready!", watch the cutscene, save in the Ships hold, then go and talk to Jack (he's at the wheel). Move the cursor to The Black Pearl and press . While sailing, you'll most likely come across some enemies. You can either beat them or go into the ships hold, either way works but I would on run if you're on low health. Watch the talk bubble scene and eventually you'll come across Isla de Muerta. Watch the talk bubble scene and cutscene and then save. Head to the next area and defeat the Heartless, look in the shaded area for a treasure chest and then look a bit further up for another. Watch the cutscene and defend yourself for one minute, watch the talk bubble scene, then the cutscene, which is then followed by another talk bubble scene. Defeat the pirates and watch the cutscene. Now we have to defeat the pirates while keeping the medallion safe. If one of them manages to take it, destroy him! You should also use Cannon Bomb to attack the other ship. Once done, watch the cutscene and the talk bubble scene, save and then head out to the deck. This time you'll be fighting Heartless, so there'll be no pesky restrictions (like that no attacking in the shade thing). The idea here is to launch the burning barrels overboard, so just run up to them press and destroy Heartless. The battle is followed by another cutscene and you'll end up back at Isla de Muerta. Save, then head down the path and defeat the pirates and heartless, while picking up any left over treasures from the last time you were here. In this next area there are a lot of explosives with pirates and treasures hiding behind them... you know what to do when it comes to this; run like all hell just broke loose find and destroy. Once you're done, head through the door. In here there is a big open room which could only mean a load of enemies. Destroy the pirates, find the treasures, watch the cutscene then prepare for a boss.... After the cutscenes, you'll lock the worlds Keyhole, get a new Keyblade and leave the world. Where are we going next, you ask? Well Shadow's, I don't know, but maybe future me on the next page will know... so off you go. Home page | Previous Page <- | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough